Computer users commonly use desktop icons to provide a quick and efficient method of launching application programs and storing important files. Typically, desktop icons are continually added until at some point, the collection of desktop icons will include icons that are no longer necessary, relevant, or as high a priority as they once were. The result is an over-crowded and cluttered desktop on which high priority icons are difficult to locate, thereby reducing productivity of the user.
In a similar manner, a computer system's program menu provides a quick and efficient method of locating and launching applications that reside on system. As with desktop icons, the program menu can become cluttered with menu items representing applications that are no longer necessary, relevant, or as high a priority as they once were, resulting in a program menu that is inefficient and difficult to navigate.